mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Mice Wiki:About
The Mech Mice Wiki aims to create a large database for all there is to know about the world of Mech Mice. The wiki was founded on March 20th, 2011 by Iroh322. 2011: Foundations On Rocketsnail's Blog, after the official announcement that Mech Mice would be Lance Priebe's next game, Iroh322 and Zack4812 asked Lance himself if they could create a wiki about the game. Lance commented a few minutes later saying that it would be awesome! On March 20th, 2011, Iroh322 founded the Mech Mice Wiki. Zack4812 joined shortly after. In just five days, Iroh322 dropped to an inactive status. Two days later, so did Zack4812. No edits were made for the rest of that year, with both Webmasters in complete inactivity. 2012: Rebirth On February 14th, 2012, Feey1 joined the Wiki, making twelve edits that day, to a wiki that was inactive for just under a year. On February 23, 2012, Zack4812 rejoined the wiki. Slowly, the two of them rebuilt the Wiki to a more solid foundation. On August 8, 2012, Rufina was promoted to Chat Moderator. Iroh322 made a brief appearance, an on October 31, 2012, Feey1 was given Bureaucrat rights and on November 9, 2012, Feey1 eventually promoted Zack4812 to Admin. On March 1, 2012, Rufina joined the Wiki. On March 19, 2012, Dps04 joined the Wiki. On October 10, 2012, Bubblz126 joined the Wiki. On October 27, 2012, Xonius joined the Wiki. On November 2, 2011, Penguin-Pal joined the Wiki. On December 29, 2012, Echaniwarrior joined the Wiki. And many other users who joined the wiki with minor edits. Shortly after his recent promotion, on November 17, 2012, Zack4812 dropped into inactivity once again. Feey1, Echaniwarrior, and Xonius improved the wiki bit by bit. Most of the basic information and page creations were by these users. 2013: Rediscovery In 2013, many new users joined the wiki and contributed significantly. Once again, Feey1, Echaniwarrior and Xonius continued to edit solidly, and on May 15, 2013, Zack4812 came back for the final time. On January 15, 2013, Zack4812 was promoted to Bureaucrat. On February 3, 2013, Echaniwarrior was promoted to Admin. On April 7, 2013, Xonius was promoted to Admin. On December 13, 2013, Dragoneye77 was promoted to Admin. On February 1, 2013, Swamp Ranger joined the Wiki. On February 14, 2013, Fizzhopp joined the Wiki. On May 1, 2013, DenGreyfoot joined the Wiki, the first member of Hyper Hippo Productions to do so. On June 25, 2013, Dragoneye77 joined the Wiki. On July 9, 2013, Batreeqah joined the Wiki. On July 10, 2013, Leo2hundred joined the Wiki. On July 25, 2013, Kallie Jo joined the Wiki. On July 29, 2013, XxHipHop794xX joined the Wiki. On July 31, 2013, Venomari Helper joined the Wiki. On December 5, 2013, Screenhog at Rocketsnail joined the Wiki, the second member of Hyper Hippo Productions to do so. On December 5, 2013, MechMoose joined the Wiki, the third member of Hyper Hippo Productions to do so. On December 16, 2013, CDE1 joined the Wiki. Xonius slowly became inactive during the course of 2013, slipping to inactivity. Dragoneye77 also solidly edited from the day he joined, becoming the main editor with others being inactive. Echaniwarrior also made an appearance, coming back to a more active contributor of the wiki. Kallie Jo restarted editing in late December. Most editors joined shortly after the Beta Test. 2014: Greater Glory In 2014, Dragoneye77 continued to regularly edit the wiki with brief appearances of Echaniwarrior, Zack4812, Kallie Jo and Penguin-Pal. On January 8, 2014, Rufina re-joined after long inactivity. On January 16, 2014, SenaUW joined the Wiki. On February 11, 2014, Kannoo joined the Wiki. On February 15, 2014, Da RedCP joined the Wiki. On February 15, 2014, TeemuMMA joined the Wiki. On March 5, 2014, Vision0 joined the wiki. Shortly after, many of the users dropped back to inactivity with the exception of Dragoneye77 and Zack4812. Feey1 steadily came back from inactivity. On March 3, 2014, Dragoneye77 was promoted to Bureaucrat. On March 5, 2014, Xonius came back from inactivity. On April 2, 2014, SenaUW was promoted to Rollback and Chat Moderator. Currently, Dragoneye77, SenaUW and Zack4812 continue to actively edit the wiki.